dayzfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Farmboy102/What DayZ Standalone Really Needs
My Opinion As I start off this blog I want you to keep in mind this is only MY opinion. Different people have different opinions and share different experiences so I believe each to his own. A lot of people keep moaning about DayZ standalone being broken, buggy, uninteresting and the list goes on. I shouldn't need to remind those people that the game is still in alpha state. I believe bohemia is working hard at getting the game up to player standards but those said players are still not pleased. My opinion on DayZ standalone is this. § Bug Fixes: 1. Zombie AI behavior - I know they are working on it and I am glad to know it is main priority 2. Melee weapons not doing enough damage, it would seem that the only decent melee weapon in the entire long list of items is a firefighter’s axe, I want to see a zombie or other character surviving more than one blow to the head with a shovel or pitch fork, and some things are just common sense. 3. Zombies that randomly disappear when you attack them. 4. Zombie agro noises with no zombies around. § New Content 1. Vehicles - By now we all know about the vehicles that have been confirmed for the game, but we want to see them. 2. Camping Equipment - Currently what most people complain about is the type of game DayZ standalone has become, DayZ is supposed to be a survival game but with absolutely no way to create a form of safe haven for yourself the game has become a deathmatch long before it will ever know survival sandbox. Players are already so used to shoot on sight that by the times they do introduce tents or something to set up camp and storage facilities players won’t be bothered about trying out the survival aspects of the game. Currently a DayZ session consists of this: Spawn In - Gear Up - Kill or Be Killed... Nothing else, there are so many features that are rendered useless, Fishing - Who would risk it when you know you are going to get shot in the back for a simple tune or sea bass, cooking - Why bother carrying a pot around and all the equipment for cooking a simple meal if it takes up half of your inventory? With no place to store it, it’s a waste of time and space. 3. Fitness - This aspect could be great but may take years if Bohemia decides to implement it. Imagine you spawn in and you are just an everyday average Joe, but the more you run and exercise the healthier your character gets, his fitness increases which means he can sprint faster for longer, something in that line. I know there is still a lot for bohemia to do and it is getting done, but wouldn't it be great if they focused more on fixing the current game than to rather introduce new mechanics and content? That’s just my 50c feel free to comment and share your opinions. Category:Blog posts